This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electronic cards are commonly used, for example, when adding capacity and/or functionality to personal computers. Standards for such cards have been established (type I, type II, and type III cards) by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). A PCMCIA card is a credit card-size memory or input/output device that connects to a personal computer, usually a notebook or laptop computer. Structurally, electronic cards usually include one or more printed circuit boards interposed between shields that provide rigidity sufficient to exceed applicable bending and torsional resistance specifications.
Electronic cards and other substrates, such as printed circuit boards, are commonly mounted within personal computers, chasses, and rack systems by way of card guides. By way of example, the card guides allow for relatively easy installation by sliding the substrate's edges along the channels, grooves, slots, etc. defined by the card guides. During this sliding installation procedure, the card guides help guide the electronic cards or printed circuit board (as the case may be) into their operational, installed positions. The card guides may also help hold the electronic cards or printed circuit boards relatively securely in place and inhibit flexing and bending thereof. Card guides usually allow for relatively easy removal of installed electronic cards or printed circuit boards, for example, when repairs and/or replacements are needed.
Electronic cards and circuit boards usually include electrical components that radiate electromagnetic waves, which may cause noise or unwanted signals to appear in electrical devices existing within a certain proximity of the radiating electrical components. Accordingly, it is not uncommon to provide grounding for circuitry that emits or is susceptible to electromagnetic radiation, to thereby allow offending electrical charges and fields to be dissipated without disrupting operation.